


All a Lie

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of Nat's feelings around Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Winter Soldier. Can be read gen or other.

They had gone separate ways years before her covers were blown and he was dead.

Natasha didn't care that it had been over. Even before Agent Barton had made his other call, the Black Widow had been on Nick Fury's radar.

Seeing him dead, knowing he had finally met a problem he couldn't overcome, made Natasha's guts twist. She kept wanting it to all be a lie, just like most of her life.

Then it was a lie, and he was sitting there in front of her.

The circle had been small. Natasha knew it was necessary, but it hurt.


End file.
